The present invention relates to an apparatus which allows a warmed liquid, in particular water, to be poured onto the forehead of a supine person, thus inducing a state of deep physical and mental relaxation.
This technique, known as Shirodhara in Indian ayurvedic medicine has, until now, been practised by pouring oil from a pierced pot suspended above the head of the patient. This pot must be frequently refilled. It is difficult to ensure that the oil remains at a constant temperature. In addition to its cost, the oil also has the disadvantage that it runs everywhere (over the head, hair, table, equipment, etc.), making it difficult to maintain hygiene. This technique requires a practitioner present at all times, in order to refill the pot and sweep the patient""s forehead with the jet of oil. These operations are also noisy and may distract the patient. The device already known in the art also requires a special massage table to allow the oil to be recovered.
The aim of the invention is to simplify the technique described above and reduce its cost. These aims are achieved using an apparatus according to the invention as claimed in claim 1.